


Furia al Volante

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, Love, M/M, One Shot, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Sex, Slash, Slice of Life, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tráfico va lento y Harry está de pésimo humor. Traducción de "Road Rage" de Silent Auror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furia al Volante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Road Rage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/959) by Silent Auror. 



Harry exhaló un largo suspiro de inmensa frustración. Quitó las manos del volante y peinó su cabello con los dedos. No importaba que no estuviera sosteniéndolo; no había logrado avanzar nada en los últimos cinco minutos. Y aún antes de eso sólo había logrado moverse unos cuantos centímetros.

Fue plenamente consciente de que el pasajero que estaba sentado a su lado se removió en su lugar, y eso lo molestó aún más. Harry estaba esperando que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, para así poder explotar.

—¿Siempre es así de lento? —preguntó Draco con el tono modulado de alguien que ha pensado durante mucho tiempo en su comentario antes de formularlo y sabe el efecto que tendrá.

La furia carretera retumbó en los oídos de Harry. —¡No, por maldita y última vez, no! —gritó, apretando el volante demasiado fuerte.

Draco ignoró ese estallido de temperamento y giró la cabeza hacia su ventanilla. —A mí me parece que sí —dijo—. Los demás conductores no están tan alucinados como tú.

—Claro, pero los demás conductores tampoco te tienen a _ti _en el carro, ¿o sí? —espetó Harry.

Draco giró su cabeza de regreso hacia Harry, mirándolo durante un largo minuto con los ojos entrecerrados y obviamente nada impresionado. No dijo nada, pero una parte pequeñísima del cerebro Harry estaba ondeando una banderita roja que decía que tal vez con eso había cruzado una línea que no debía. Harry apartó la vista y tampoco dijo nada, ni se disculpó. Sólo miró hacia el tráfico con el ceño fruncido. —_Odio _manejar durante la hora pico —dijo.

Draco hizo un ruido que podía haber sido un bufido. —Eso es bastante obvio —dijo lacónicamente en voz casi imperceptible.

Era el peor escenario posible. Ya habían estado enojados el uno con el otro cuando dejaron el concierto al que Draco lo había obligado a ir, y en ese momento estaban atrapados en el tráfico. Había sido un concierto a pleno mediodía en el parque del centro, y Harry se había aburrido a muerte. Y fue incapaz de esconderlo, lo que significó que Draco (que había disfrutado del concierto, o lo habría hecho sin él) estuvo en aquel instante muy, muy molesto con Harry. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que Harry no podía recordar porqué estaban juntos. Pero una cosa era segura; tener a Draco Malfoy atrapado en un coche podía volver loco a cualquiera. Eso llevaba a la furia carretera a otro nivel.

Varios minutos pasaron en tenso silencio. Después de un rato, Draco se removió otra vez, y habló. —Creía que ibas a enseñarme a conducir.

En ese momento Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa que quisiera hacer menos que enseñar a Draco a conducir. Más tiempo en el coche a su lado… no. Simplemente, no. Abrió la boca para decirlo y entonces vio la cara de Draco. Su expresión era… bueno, Harry no sabía con exactitud cómo era, pero le removió algo en su interior. Entonces lo comprendió. Draco estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas. Por la razón que fuera y por más furioso que hubiera estado antes, Draco no estaba muy listo para dejar las cosas por la paz. Harry enseñando a Draco a conducir era algo que habían planeado hacer hacía mucho tiempo. Una idea a realizarse en algún punto en el futuro. Harry reconsideró su comentario. —Yo creí que tú ya no querías hacerlo —le dijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Cambié de opinión —dijo. Tocó la palanca de cambios automática que estaba entre ellos—. ¿Qué es esta cosa?

—Es la palanca de cambios —dijo Harry—. Este coche tiene transmisión automática, así que en realidad es bastante sencillo aprender a conducirlo. En este momento la tengo en la D de _drive, _que es lo único que necesitas para que camine. Para subidas empinadas o caminos difíciles, hay otra cosa. Esta es la _reversa, _y esta es _park. _El coche tiene que estar en _park _cuando lo apagas. Y simplemente no lo pongas en _neutral. _No lo necesitas para nada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco. Harry quitó su pie del freno y avanzó un par de metros más. Draco señaló los indicadores—. ¿Qué son estos?

Harry también los señaló conforme los explicaba. —Indicador de gasolina. Tenemos la mitad del tanque, lo cual está bien. El velocímetro. Obviamente está en cero, ya que no nos estamos moviendo. Kilometraje. Demasiado alto, porque este era un coche usado.

—Todavía no puedo creer que te compraras un coche usado. —Draco lucía francamente asqueado. Seguramente no ayudaba que Harry le hubiera comprado el coche a Seamus, a quien Draco despreciaba.

—Me gustó. Y él necesitaba el dinero —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—. Tú podrás comprarte tu propio coche cuando aprendas a conducir.

—Lo haré.

—Estoy seguro de eso. Mira, las luces están aquí, y… —Harry se interrumpió; hubo un fortísimo chillido metálico seguido de un golpe. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a salir de sus coches para ir a mirar el accidente. Harry bajó su ventanilla y detuvo a un hombre que regresaba a su auto—. ¿Qué está sucediendo? —le preguntó.

—Parece un feo accidente —dijo el hombre—. Supongo que nos quedaremos atascados aquí muchísimo más tiempo.

Harry cerró la ventanilla y maldijo en voz alta.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio entre ellos. —Ibas a decirme de las luces —dijo Draco al fin sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry miró a su alrededor; la gente estaba apagando sus coches y sacando sus teléfonos móviles. Ya era tarde y todos estaban cansados y deseosos de irse a casa. Harry incluido. Apagó el motor. No tenía ganas de explicarle a alguien cómo conducir, no en ese momento. Sin embargo, miró el perfil inflexible de Draco, y se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban de llegar al límite. Últimamente habían estado demasiado cerca de eso, muchas veces. Harry tragó pesadamente. —Aquí es donde se encienden las luces —dijo—. Aquí, mira… tienes que inclinarte un poco para ver.

Draco lo miró de soslayo y luego obedeció, inclinándose justo por encima de Harry. —¿Ese botón de ahí?

—Sí. Tiras de él para las luces normales, le das vuelta para las altas… las cuales sólo necesitarás a veces, no siempre… y este botón es para las de emergencia. Cuando tienes que detenerte en algún lugar inusual o algo así —dijo Harry, pero en realidad ya no estaba poniendo atención a lo que estaba hablando. El cabello de Draco estaba justo debajo de su mentón y podía olerlo. Siempre había adorado el aroma del cabello de Draco. Y estaba demasiado cerca. De repente, la furia de Harry se evaporó. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, hociqueó con la nariz entre el cabello de Draco.

Draco se quedó inmóvil. —¿Qué… estás haciendo? —preguntó sin mover ni un músculo.

—Creo que estoy oliendo tu cabello.

Draco hizo un ruido que podía haber sido una risita ahogada. Draco giró su cabeza a la derecha, mirando hacia Harry. —Ah —dijo, divertido.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo segundo. —Esto es muy aburrido —dijo Harry—. No tengo ganas de seguir hablando sobre conducción.

La cara de Draco estaba muy cerca de la suya. —¿Qué preferirías estar haciendo? —preguntó con la voz repentinamente seductora.

Calidez incendió justo donde Harry no lo hubiera esperado, no en ese sitio. No en ese momento. Los ojos de Draco estaban oscurecidos con el mismo tipo de calidez. Un largo  momento transcurrió entre ellos, y entonces Draco tiró de la cabeza de Harry hacia él, sus bocas chocando juntas. Harry estaba demasiado consciente del hecho de que estaban a plena luz del día, que cualquiera que se asomara a su maltratado sedan lo vería besándose  con otro hombre ahí justo en medio de una autopista atascada. Entonces, Draco puso su mano sobre el miembro de Harry por encima de sus pantalones, y Harry casi dejó de pensar, punto final.

Draco alejó su boca y giró su cara hacia el cuello de Harry. —Te deseo —dijo con la voz sofocada.

—No… no aquí —dijo Harry nerviosamente.

—Aquí —dijo Draco.

—Esperemos hasta llegar a casa —intentó Harry, aunque ya la tenía dura y sabía que  de cualquier manera perdería la discusión.

—Podemos pasarnos al asiento trasero si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Harry bajó la vista hacia él. —Normalmente tú _sí _logras hacerme sentir mejor —concedió.

Draco sonrió tristemente. —Para eso estoy aquí. —Abrió los pantalones de Harry.

—No… Draco… ¿qué estás…?

—¿Qué parece que hago? —Entonces Draco puso su boca en el miembro de Harry, justo ahí. Harry trató de lucir despreocupado mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventanilla de su derecha. Seguramente nadie podía ver a Draco, acostado como estaba sobre el regazo de Harry, pero aún así. Podían verle la cara a él y eso bastaría para que se descubriera el pastel. La boca de Draco estaba caliente, demasiado… las caderas de Harry estaban ya tratando de moverse hacia arriba, por encima del coartado cuero de la tapicería, sintiendo los bordes de las muelas de Draco contra su hinchada erección. Hizo todo lo que pudo para no empujar la rubia cabeza justo hacia abajo; Harry se aferró del volante aún más fuerte, tanto que los nudillos de las manos se le pusieron blancos. La cabeza de Draco comenzó a bombear, el anillo que formaban sus labios estaba tan apretado, imposiblemente apretado, su _lengua_ —Harry tuvo un escalofrío— su lengua trabajándolo, prácticamente _amasando _la carne de su miembro. Harry se escuchó gemir; estaba casi a punto. La mano de Draco apareció de la nada y empezó a tirar de sus testículos.

—Oh, _joder. _—Harry se corrió, golpeándose la cabeza con el reposacabezas de su asiento, y de alguna manera, una de sus manos se movió y accidentalmente presionó la muñeca completamente sobre el claxon, liberando un largo y muy ruidoso bocinazo.

Espantado, Draco levantó la cabeza y se golpeó con el volante. Soltó un juramento y miró enojado hacia Harry, quien continuaba corriéndose y todavía no era capaz de sumar dos más dos. Lo que también significó que terminó corriéndose un poco justo sobre la cara de Draco. Draco volvió a maldecir, pero luego se comenzó a reír. De repente Harry se dio cuenta de que _él_ era el responsable de aquel ruido y rápidamente quitó la mano del claxon, increíblemente mortificado. Echó un vistazo alrededor. Definitivamente otros conductores ya lo estaban observando y muchos de ellos estaban haciendo gestos groseros y gritándole. Harry se hundió en el asiento, terriblemente avergonzado.

A su lado, Draco estaba riéndose tan fuerte que había comenzado a llorar. Harry estaba demasiado humillado como para reprenderlo más allá de un: —Cierra el pico. —Su cara estaba de color escarlata y la gente continuaba mirando hacia el coche. Lo que significaba que también podían ver a Draco, sentado más cerca de Harry de lo que un pasajero normal habría estado. Al menos no podían ver el bulto en los pantalones de Draco, o el semen goteando desde la columna del volante, pero aún así.

Draco no podía ni respirar, tenía la cara completamente sonrosada y estaba llorando de la risa. —No tenías que expresar tu agradecimiento tan entusiastamente… —comenzó a decir, comenzando a reírse de nuevo, pero Harry lo tomó de un muslo y lo apretó fuertemente.

—¡Cállate, cállate! —le gritó—. ¡No fue mi _intención_ hacerlo, yo…!

Alguien golpeó su ventana. Harry oró para no haber olvidado poner su miembro de vuelta a donde pertenecía, dentro de sus pantalones, y miró hacia su derecha. Ahí estaba un hombre de apariencia amable pero preocupada, parado afuera de su ventanilla, así que Harry la bajó. —¿Sí?

—No pude evitar notar que usted ha estado gritando y tocando mucho su bocina —dijo el hombre dudosamente—. Y veo también que se está comportando muy rudo con su amigo… Me estaba preguntando si a usted no le importaría tratar de disminuir un poco su furia. Todos los demás también nos sentimos frustrados.

Harry estaba extremadamente molesto. Seguramente el hombre había tomado las lágrimas de Draco como un signo de dolor. —Mi _amigo _está muy bien, ¿y por qué no continúa usted su camino? Lo del claxon fue un accidente. —Subió de nuevo la ventanilla, pero el hombre continuó parado ahí. Al final se largó, seguramente después de apuntar el número de las placas de Harry con el objeto de reportarlo o algo así. Lo más probable era que ahora Harry sería obligado a enrolarse en clases para controlar el enojo.

Draco estaba riéndose más fuerte que nunca. —Joder, Harry, este es el día más divertido que he pasado junto a ti… —Se ahogó con su propia risa, incapaz de seguir hablando.

Harry simplemente se quedó sentado ahí, húmedo y pegajoso por su propio semen, el cual también estaba en el cabello de Draco y por todo el coche. Miró hacia Draco. Completamente sonrosado por causa de la risa, Draco no se parecía a él mismo cuando se comportaba todo hosco y frío. Hasta sus facciones parecían menos angulosas. No era ni eso… Draco se veía _hermoso _así, y de repente Harry supo de nuevo y con exactitud, porqué estaban juntos.

No dijo nada, pero se inclinó sobre él. Rodeando a Draco con un brazo, Harry alcanzó la palanca que reclinaba el asiento de Draco, para la repentina sorpresa de éste. Harry echó un cauteloso vistazo a los otros coches y peatones que andaban por ahí vagando entre los autos parados, luego miró a Draco y le sonrió levemente. Draco le correspondió la sonrisa; ya no estaba riéndose más. Cuidadosamente, Harry le desabrochó los pantalones y entonces, se dobló sobre él y procedió a devolverle la mamada.

Las lágrimas se quedaron congeladas en las mejillas de Draco y su risa se convirtió en gemidos de necesidad y profundo aprecio. Harry logró llevarlo al orgasmo, tragándose toda su esencia y luego reclinando su propio asiento, tirando de Draco para abrazarlo. Se sentía extraño ya que, por lo usual, ellos no solían ser cariñosos después del sexo. Pero ese día, Harry lo deseaba. Era un estúpido lugar para intercambiar mamadas y era un estúpido momento para darse el gusto de tener un poco de cariño fuera de lo común, pero así era. Los peligrosos límites alrededor de ellos se desvanecieron hasta casi extinguirse, y Harry estuvo feliz de verlos irse. No hablaron entre ellos, pero se miraban el uno al otro. Harry estaba acariciando el cabello de Draco con sus dedos y Draco estaba tocando su rostro, y todo era bastante surrealista. Y maravilloso.

—Adoro cuando te ríes así —dijo Harry.

Draco esbozó una sonrisita. —¿Aún cuando es a tus expensas?

—Aún entonces —dijo Harry a regañadientes.

La sonrisa de Draco amainó un poco. —Yo odio cuando gritas.

Eso nunca se le había ocurrido a Harry. Sintió un poco de remordimiento. —Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Simplemente no grites.

El coche detrás de ellos encendió su motor. A su pesar, Harry se levantó, llevándose su asiento con él, y encendió su propio auto. Draco se asomó hacia abajo a su izquierda, tratando de encontrar el mecanismo que controlaba el asiento. —¿Dónde es…? Ah, aquí. —Exitosamente, pudo llevar su asiento a la posición de sentado al igual que Harry. Éste tuvo que mirar hacia su derecha mientras los coches comenzaban a moverse otra vez. El hombre del auto a su lado (que era el que le había dado el sermón) le hizo una seña con la mano, levantando el pulgar y sonriéndole ampliamente. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido y apartó la vista.

Draco, con el cinturón imprudentemente desabrochado, se movió hacia Harry lo más cerca que pudo llegar y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sorprendido por eso pero enormemente complacido, Harry soltó su mano izquierda del volante y llevó su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Draco. Y condujo a casa mucho más lentamente de lo que acostumbraba.

**Fin**


End file.
